I Hate My Best Friend
by Nothingsperfect
Summary: Lily, my best friend who knows about my seemingly incurable shyness as she calls it, and my tiny crush on her cousin decided it would be a good idea to stick me and said cousin together using the latest WWW product. Why am I friends with her again?
1. Naive

I, Evangeline Williams hate my best friend. Okay so maybe I don't hate her, I don't think I'm actually capable of hating anyone. Well, except Scorpius Malfoy, who Rose is fond of for some insane reason. Lily and I find this particularly annoying as this means he's always around being the obnoxious git he is.

Anyway, back to the reason I am rather annoyed at Lily, my best friend who knows about my seemingly incurable shyness as she calls it, and my _tiny_ crush on her cousin decided it would be a good idea to stick me and said cousin together using the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product.

Why am I friends with her again?

Oh yeah, she's the only person in whole school who doesn't mind the fact that I'm so shy I sometimes can't even speak to people I've known nearly half my life. Yeah, my life is a little sad. You can stop pointing and laughing now, it's hurting my feelings.

So I'm guessing I should explain exactly how and why I became stuck to Hugo Weasley, yeah? Okay well the story like any other entertaining story begins with the feeling of boredom. In this case the boredom was inspired by a particularly suicide-inducing history of magic lesson. As usual me and Lily were trying not to fall asleep, which was terribly hard in case you're wondering.

So, being the wonderful studious people we are, we decided to take a nap. Unfortunately, I have always been a restless sleeper and lashed out in my sleep. Having the rotten luck that makes even the most evil of people feeling sorry for me, this caused Lily to fall off her seat and hit her head on the table next to her.

I know what you're thinking, since you two are best friends wouldn't she forgive you for putting her in the hospital wing for two days? That's what I thought, and apparently that would've been the case if Malfoy hadn't also been in the hospital wing and hadn't been there to be a git for the whole two days.

I can't blame her for wanting revenge, I mean seriously. Let's be real here, it's _Malfoy._ It was my fault she had to spend 48 hours with the biggest git on the planet. I wouldn't have even let me live if I was her, so I guess I got off easy.

But seriously, out of all the punishments imaginable she does something that means I have to spend every second of every day for the next 24 hours with the guy I have had a crush on since first year. That's five years you know, talk about sad.

Now before you go judging me and thinking I'm some idiot fan girl who has some stupid crush on someone just because their parents saved the wizarding word and they're so popular, I would like to point out a few important details.

1) I didn't know he was famous until _after_I became obsessed – ahem- I developed a slight crush on him. I developed my extremely small crush on him when he helped me pick up my stuff after I got knocked over by a Slytherin. It was a quite embarrassing memory as I sat there staring at him in shock. He thought I was being mean so he went to go. Not wanting him to think I didn't like him I tried to speak but all that came out was something that resembled a cat being strangled. He smiled sweetly and gave me my books. He probably thinks I'm insane.

2) Not many girls really like Hugo, I mean it's not like they hate him or anything but they seem to flock to his cousins James, Fred and Louis more than him. They don't think he's as interesting, and I can see their point. He doesn't play Quidditch, he gets average marks and he'd not overly popular, but he's really sweet. He's also really clumsy, and people tend to get annoyed when he constantly bumps into them and trips over them.

3) He's not breathtakingly gorgeous, but then again you could never call him ugly either. He has a mop of mousy brown hair which always looks like it's in need of a haircut, big, chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile. Personally I think he's attractive.

4) He. Is. Adorable. What normal girl wouldn't develop a slight crush on him?

So there, proof I am not an idiotic fan girl who goes after people just because their last names Weasley, they're attractive, they're a genius, they play Quidditch or because they're popular. So I will now be accepting all you apologies for assuming otherwise, I might even forgive you. Maybe.

Ha! I'm so funny, of course I'll forgive you, I don't keep grudges, ever.

So, back to the wonderful story I was telling, Lily got out of the hospital wing during lunch. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table as usual, not that I have anything against my house, I love Hufflepuffs! It's jut that I'm not close to anyone in my house, so I was sitting next to Rose. Hugo was sitting on the other side of Rose, which only increased my shyness and therefore could only being myself to speak at the volume of a mouse.

My life is so sad.

So, there I was, having a jolly god chat with Rose when Lily came up and dragged me from my seat, led me out of the great hall and then proceeded to yell at me in the entrance hall. Well, not yell exactly, more like rant about how annoying Malfoy was and how it was all my fault. It was then that I made the stupidest mistake of my life.

Yes, listen in dear readers, this is one for the Guinness book of records, I swear.

So I was standing there, feeling so incredibly guilty that I forgot all about how mischievous Lily can be when she puts her mind to something (she is James Potter's sister after all) and made her the most idiotic promises ever. I promised her that she could get revenge on me and I promised that unless it was life threatening or in any way broke any of our other previous promises, that I wouldn't be mad at her.

I am so incredibly stupid that it's not even funny anymore. It's just sad, pathetic even.

So she agreed to my price, told me she'd get back to me on it and then happily skipped back into the great hall. And there I was, thinking that I had dodged a bullet. I was so naive, so incredibly innocent, stupid and naive. I didn't think Lily would do anything _that_ bad. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was originally going to a one-shot but then i realised i was over 2000 words into it and wasn't even nearly halfway through so now it's going to be a short story. It will be aroud 5 chapters, i think. Haha, i really should stop starting new stories shouldn't I? oh well.<p>

Review? :D


	2. Stuck

So there I was, two days after the agreement. The day it all went wrong, the most awkward and embarrassing day of my life, ever. No, I am not exaggerating in the slightest.

Yet again, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Rose and Albus. This time Hugo was sitting to my right, which made it impossible for me to make myself talk so I kept to myself. I occasionally joined in Albus and Rose's conversation by nodding or crossing my head or occasionally giving one word answers.

The sad thing is they didn't find this particular in the least, I'm known for randomly losing my capability to speak in seemingly random situations. No one has noticed yet that those situations occur most often when Hugo is around. Thank god. Well, Lily noticed and used it to tease me about at every available situation.

Yet again I find myself asking, why am I friends with her again? Oh right, I love her more than anyone and wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. Shame that.

So I was sitting there, blushing and trying not to stare too obviously at Hugo, (which I was finding extremely difficult in case you were wondering) when Lily ran over to the table, holding what appeared to be a bottle of paste. Like as in the crappy, annoying version of the glue stick I used to use in primary school.

I stared at her in suspicion as she shoved Hugo over and sat in between us, looking like she's just found the cure to cancer. I eyed the bottle in suspicion; the label had been ripped off and the glue was an odd purple colour, not the usual white or clear. "Lily, what's that?"

She shrugged innocently and opened the lid, looking at me and Hugo expectantly. "It's a new WWW product that I promised Uncle George I'd test out for him, help me out?" We eyed the bottle suspiciously, knowing all too well how many times James had tricked his friends into testing them. "All you need to do is give me your hand, I promise that it's not bad!"

I cautiously held out my hand but Hugo seemed less willing, watching Lily with suspicion. "No, I don't trust you."

She blinked at him innocently but he didn't seem convinced, so she decided to use a more mischievous method. "If you don't agree I'll tell everyone about that incident in fourth year involving a certain-" Hugo reached forward and clapped a hand over her mouth, glaring at her angrily. "You wouldn't."

"I would!" She sang in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "Besides, it's only a paste designed to get rid of freckles, I have to test it on a boy and I girl, hence you two, to make sure it works the same. Now give me your hand." He didn't move. "Okay, so back in fourth year, Hugo-"

"OKAY, OKAY WOMEN, JUST SHUT UP AND NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!"

Lily nodded happily and he grudgingly held out his hand, blushing furiously. Lily grabbed both our hands and poured half the bottle on each of our palms before jumping off the bench and smirking at us. "Lils, what the hell are y- HOLY SHIT!" I gasped in shock as our hands latched themselves together of their own accord.

I stared at our entwined hands in shock, only vaguely noticing Lily jumping up and down behind us, bragging about her so called 'victory'. I blushed furiously and gently tried to free my hand, with no luck. Understanding dawned on Hugo's face and he turned to Lily in horror, "You didn't?"

Lily shrieked with laughter but otherwise didn't answer, as she was too busy rolling on the ground laughing. I have a terrible choice in friends.

Hugo however seemed to understand exactly what was going on, which made one of us. "LILY, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? IS THERE ANYTHING BESIDES AIR BETWEEN THOSE EARS OF YOURS? YOU DO REALISE THAT IN 24 HOURS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP, YEAH? ARE YOU INSANE!" She suddenly froze and looked at Hugo with a mixture of shock and fear. "You didn't think this through did you?" She slowly shook her head. "Shit!"

I took a deep breath and tried to ask what was going on. Unfortunately it came out more like a squeak. I am so pathetic. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" He stood up angrily before falling over the bench, pulling me down with him. Shit.

We fell awkwardly next to Lily, but this did nothing to stop their argument. It's all good, don't worry about me, I'm sure it's perfectly normal to be sitting in between two fighting people with your arm twisted under you. NOT!

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she stared past me, watching Hugo with confusion and fear. I don't think Hugo had ever yelled at her before that moment, they were best friends, closer than me and Lily by far. They didn't fight. "I'm sorry, okay! We can work this out!"

He stared at her as though she was crazy, which I now completely agree with. "Work it out? It's _24 hours!_ Did it ever occur to you that she doesn't want to spent a whole day stuck with me? Did you even think about anything but your own amusement when you thought this would be a good idea?"

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second, rewind. Did he just say stuck with him for a whole day? As in a whole 24 hours for me to embarrass myself in front of him? You have got to be kidding me, tell me this is some sort of joke! I can't do this, It's WAY too embarrassing!

"Eva? Hello, earth to Eva!" I blinked rapidly and shook my head in an attempt to clear it, shocked to find that both Hugo and Lily were watching me expectantly. Crap, I really need to stop zoning out; it doesn't appear to be helping me right now. "Eva? Evangeline Williams!"

I cleared my throat, hoping this time I would actually manage to get some words out. "Yes?" Okay, that was slightly squeaky and high pitched, but it was a word, which is progress. My life is so pathetic, might as well start collecting my cats now.

Hugo raised an eyebrow (how the hell can everyone but me manage that?) at my tone but didn't say anything, thank Merlin. "You're angry at her, yes?"I shifted uncomfortably under his angry stare and shook my head, cringing when screamed in frustration. "Why, do you realise what she did?" I shook my head. "She used some stupid Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product so that we are stuck together for 24 hours. Angry now?"

I shook my head again, and decided to have a go at forming words again. "C-" I cleared my throat. "-Can't."

He waited for me to elaborate, but quickly gave up and turned to Lily instead. She quickly jumped to explain, looking nervous as hell. "Well you see, she hit me and I fell of my chair. This put me in the hospital wing for two days with that stupid git Malfoy-"

"I heard that!" I looked up to see that the majority of the people in the great hall were staring at us. I felt a blush creep along my face and looked at the ground, wishing the floor would just swallow me.

Lily on the other hand seemed completely unfazed by the attention, probably had something to do with being stalked by reporters 24/7. She must get used to it at some point. "You were supposed to, you stupid prat!" She grabbed the bottle that previously contained the paste and threw it at his head before turning back to us. "Anyway, I was stuck with that git for two days, TWO DAYS! Do you know how annoying he is? I mean seriously-"

"Yes, we established he is a git, moving on!" Scorpius stood up and threw the bottle at Hugo, but it missed and it me on the head instead. Thanks Malfoy, stupid prat. "Stupid prat." Ha, smart minds think alike! He turned to Lily, "You were saying?"

"Fucking, stupid git, die in a hole for all I care!" I cleared my throat. "Right, um, yeah, so I was really annoyed, and we had a deal that I could get revenge on her as long as it wasn't life threatening or whatnot. So yeah... this is my revenge..."

Hugo just looked confused, "Why, out of everything you could do, would you choose this?"

Please, please let her have a good excuse, under no circumstances is he to know about my- ahem- slight crush on him. Luckily, my best friend is a genius. "Well, you are my best friend, and she is my best friend, and you two don't talk. So, I decided to force you two to get along. Also she's socially awkward and I thought it would be funny."

I whacked her over the head, then immediately hugged her just in case I hurt her. Well, I gave her an awkward one armed hug since my other hand was still attached to Hugo. Okay, so my first cat's going to be named Mr. Fluffles and he will be a tabby, he will fall I love with Cupcake who will be a ginger cat and they will have 20 kittens.

Oh Merlin, I need professional, physiological help.

"Also, How is this not life threatening? Have you seen how often I fall over? She'll be dead by the end of the day!"...Fair point, I see him fall over at least once a day, and I'm not even friends with him. AND I DON'T STALK HIM!

...much.

"You don't fall over THAT often."

She is insane. She probably sees him fall over at least twice a day! I am so going to die. Well, at least I'll die with Hugo as company. "ARE YOU INSANE? LILY DO YOU KNOW ME A-"

"Miss Potter, Miss Williams and Mr Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" I looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall standing over us, glaring at us furiously. "This is the great hall, not a play ground!" Hugo sat up properly which of course cause him to pull on my arm, which was extremely painful, let me tell you that. "Mr Weasley, let go of Miss Williams' hand, that looks rather painful for her."

Everyone who wasn't already looking at our entwined hands definitely was now, which was highly embarrassing. I am so glad my older brother's a muggle, otherwise Lily and Hugo would be so dead right now.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and moved closer so he wasn't pulling on my arm anymore. "I, er... I can't."

Lily started to slowly creep backwards in the hopes she wouldn't get in trouble. I grabbed her arm with my free hand and glared at her, this was her fault. This was all her fault. And to top things off, I wasn't allowed to be angry at her for it, and you thought your life was bad.

McGonagall seemed unimpressed, "And why not?"

"Because my idiot cousin decided to use the stupid Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product on us. So basically, our hands are stuck together for 24 hours"

The Great Hall was silent for a moment, everyone staring at Lily with expressions ranging from disappointment and disgust to awe and … was Fred bowing down to her? And is that? Yep, James is giving Lily a high five. "GO LILY! THAT'S RIGHT GUYS, THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"Mr Potter, unless you want detention every night for a month I suggest you sit down." James winked at Lily before resuming his seat with a proud smile on his face. I always thought he was a prat, now I have proof. "Now, can you three please follow me to my office."

Everyone in the room watched as I clambered awkwardly to my feet and followed her out of the great hall , blushing furiously.

Ihatemylife, Ihatemylife, Ihatemylife.

No, scratch that; I hate my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited on the 37/2012.**

I had to make it 24 hours instead of 48 because otherwise the story would be like 20 chapters unstead of like 6 or 7 and i only wanted it to be short.. so yeah i'm starting the next chapter now so it should be up soonish... :)


	3. Trouble

The walk to Headmistress McGonagall's office was one of the most awkward experiences of my life. McGonagall walked rather quickly which left Hugo, Lily and I almost jogging to keep up. On top of that all three of us were too terrified of her to say anything. And the walk wasn't exactly short.

So that made me both dread and look forward to finally arriving at her office.

We were almost there when Lily leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "Well, I know this is going to be terribly awkward, and I know you're going to hate me for a while, but you will thank me for this later, I promise."

I glared at her, was she crazy? "I-I W-wi-w-" I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Hugo. "I deh-definitely will never forgive you, let alone thank you."

She gave me an offended look, as though she's the one who has the right to be upset at the moment. Right, I forgot, I'm the one who ruined her life and made her destined to live her live alone and unloved because everyone finds out she's a freak.

…Okay so I may be exaggerating a little bit. But not much.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!"

"I'm not." She looked at me in confusion. "But that doesn't mean I for-forgive you."

"You're being a, what do muggles call it?" I stared blankly. "A…Drama Queen! That's it. This could be a good thing, you two can finally get to know each other!"

I scoffed, and lowered my voice to make sure there was no chance that Hugo could hear me. I don't want him to think I like him or anything. I've had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime thank you very much. "I ca-can barely speak around him."

"You're speaking now!"

"Not to him!"

She shrugged, as if it were no big deal. She is the worst friend ever. "We'll work on that. Seriously, everything is going to be fine."

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Miss Potter?" My head snapped up to see that we had already arrived at the entrance to her office, and she and Hugo were watching us expectantly. Whoops. "Are you finished?"

"I guess."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, now if you'll please follow me we need to discuss your punishment, and how this is going to work." She turned and walked up the staircase without another word, leaving us all standing there, terrified.

"Merlin, she's going to kill us."

Hugo reached out and hit her over the back of the head, I knew I liked him for a reason. "This is your fault, you got us into this mess, no complaining." Before she could reply he jogged up the steps, pulling me with him. I heard Lily curse under her breath before hurrying to catch up.

When we entered the office I was surprised to see many of the portraits giving Hugo and I either looks of sympathy or disapproval. As if this was my idea. As if I was the one who planned this.

I am a victim in this situation! Why is that so hard to understand?

McGonagall was standing behind her desk, rubbing her temples and ranting to a very amused portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I just don't know what to do with the situation, we've never had this kind of problem before! Where will they sleep? Which classes will they go to?"

"Yes, trust the children of Potter and Weasley to cause something like this, they always did believe they were above the rules of Hogwarts," a voice sneered. I glanced up to see a portrait of a man with oily black hair glaring down at us. Snape. I'll never understand why Harry chose to name his son after him. "I don't understand why you haven't expelled the lot of them yet."

McGonagall turned her attention to Snape, giving him a look of annoyance. "Now that is enough, Severus. We can't expel a whole family for a few silly pranks. We'd have no students left."

Lily, being the mature and grown up young lady she is, stuck her tongue out at Snape. This is definitely not helping. "Thanks."

"Now, just because I'm not going to expel you, does not mean you will receive no punishment for your actions." Lily shrank back and ducked her head. "You have acted impulsively, and didn't think this through at all. Explain yourself!"

Well, this should be interesting. I'd never seen Lily look this uncomfortable, maybe karma does exist. "Well, you see… Eva knocked me off my chair in History of magic, and I had to stay in the hospital wing for two days…"

A hint of a smile appeared on McGonagall's face, "Yes, I remember, you two were sleeping in class."

"Yeah, sorry about that… Anyway, I had to stay in the hospital wing for two days and Malfoy was there too, and you know how we don't exactly get along, so I was a little annoyed at her and she said I could get revenge on her as long as it wasn't life threatening."

"One of the portriaits rolled their eyes, "Well that was rather stupid of her! She is related to James Potter _and _Fred and George Weasley."

Stupid portraits, who even decided to keep them here?

"Yes, it was a rather foolish choice." Thanks, good to know the headmistress thinks you're an idiot. "But Miss Potter, out of all the pranks you could have pulled on Miss Williams, why did you pick this one?"

"Because Hugo and Eva are my best friends, and all my attempts at trying to get them to be closer has always failed because they're both so awkward and shy. So I thought I could… force them to spend time together?"

"So you did this for your own selfish reasons?"

Ha! This is just too good. I know she's my best friend and I'm not supposed to be mad at her or anything but this is great.

I'm a horrible friend.

"Well…not completely! Everyone knows they'd be good friends if they got over their shyness…"

"Did it ever occur to you, Miss Potter, that perhaps they just never wanted to be friends? You cannot force friendship."

Hugo bit his lip and looked at his feet, suddenly looking a little sad. "I've told you this before, she obviously doesn't want to be friends with me. And that's fine, you can't keep trying to force her to like me, Lily…"

Wait… does he actually think I…hate him or something? Hahahaha! Excuse me while I laugh for a million years. This boy is blinder than I thought.

I shook my head frantically, I wasn't even going to try and actually speak to him. I'd rather avoid that embarrassment for as long as possible.

"See? Told you, she doesn't want to be friends."

Lily laughed so hard I was actually worried if she could breathe or not. "Oh Merlin, you two are both so dense."

Wait, how was I dense? I'm so confused.

"What?"

Before she could embarrass me any further by telling all about my little crush, I decided to try and make up an excuse myself. Which will involve talking, to Hugo. God help me. I cleared my throat, and everyone's eyes turned to me. Crap.

"I-I don't." Hugo face dropped and he shifted uncomfortably, mumbling something I couldn't quite understand under his breath. "I mean I do." Everyone just looked confused. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to speak. I blushed and cleared my throat, again. "Sorry…I'm really b-bad at talking." Okay, you can do this, it's just one sentence. "I don't hate you, and I do want to be friends, I-I'm just…"

I looked at Lily desperately, and luckily she understood and came to my rescue. "Shy! See? What did I tell you? See, I was helping both of them achieve something they have both wanted for a while, making me an amazing friend!"

"An amazing friend who has now earned herself two weeks of detention."

Lily sighed, "It was worth a shot."

"Yes, now we need to discuss what is going to happen over the next 24 hours. We'll start off with the easy stuff; whose classes will you both be attending?" I shrugged and pointed to Hugo, not quite willing to try and speak again after last time. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm ahead in m-most of my classes anyway…"

She nodded and grabbed a quill, scribbling something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Hugo. "Show this to all your teachers to they understand why Miss Williams will be joining your class."

He nodded and put it in his pocket. "Sure."

"Now, as for where you'll sleep. You obviously can't sleep in either of your dormitories, so do you have any ideas?"

Lily shrugged, "The Gryffindor common room? There's two couched there big enough to sleep on so we can just push them close together and they can sleep there."

Hugo groaned, "Wait, how are we going to go to classes tomorrow if we can't shower or change clothes?"

Lily shrugged, "Cleaning spells? There's plenty of spells I know to clean clothes and stop you from smelling, so don't worry."

"Okay, I think that is all. You may go to class."

We grabbed our book bags and left the office as quickly as possible, hurrying towards our next class, which was charms, which the Gryffindor's had with Slytherin. This should be fun. When we arrived, everyone in the room immediately started cheering and giving Lily high fives.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Yet again, sorry i haven't been on in ages, I was really busy and i had a lot of personal stuff to deal with. I'm really sorry and i'll try to update more often.<p>

Anyway, so here's chapter 3! :) Took me ages to write, so let me know what you think! And i think I'll be updating i feel like a stalker next, if anyone was wondering haha

Review? :)


	4. Talking

As we walked into the room Hugo quickly dragged me over to two spare seats in the back, far away from any other spare seat in the class. Lily sighed sadly and went to sit with Alice Longbottom, probably finally realising how stupid her idea was. Did she not realise she was risking losing two of her closest friends for a bit?

Ha! Well one of them, as you know I don't hold grudges and will probably end up forgiving her tomorrow. It's a little pathetic.

Hugo on the other hand looked angrier than he did that one time he caught someone trying to hit on his sister. It was a little weird, I can count on one hand the times I've seen him angry. And it was my fault this time. Well done Eva. I should probably apologise.

"Okay, okay! Everyone calm down," Professor Brown spoke, in an unsuccessful attempt to get everyone to shut up. "This is not something to congratulate Miss Potter on."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well it's about time someone did something about it. It was getting a bit pathet- Ow!" Lily smiled innocently, making it fairly obvious she'd kicked her under the table. Not at all suspicious or anything.

Lily laughed nervously, "Yes about time someone did something about my friends not being friends with each other, yep. I know, I so should have done something about that sooner, but now I have. So..."

Is she trying to make the whole class find out about my feelings for Hugo or something? Was this her idea for revenge all along? If so then she is so dead.

Luckily before she could embarrass us any further Professor Brown took over, "Miss Potter! Unless you want to add to that list of detentions I'm sure the Headmistress has already given you I would be quiet!"

The class calmed down after that and the lesson continued, with the students only turning and laughing at us occasionally. Which was sadly a big improvement. Now I should probably get onto that whole apology idea. Shouldn't be too hard right? All I have to do is say some words. Now go!

"Don't hate me."

Not exactly the words I was going to go with there. Next time we'll try and actually say what we planned? Do you think you're capable of that? Just maybe? So I don't have to live the rest of my life running from all this embarrassment?

"Uhh... what? Why would I hate you?" He looked so adorably confused, it's not fair.

"Well, you s-see, uh, this was," I took a deep breath and tried to keep my hands from shaking, "my fau-fault."

"How?"

I sighed in frustration, it seems this was going to require more words than I originally planned. This was a bad idea. "This happened, she did this 'cause, um, to g-get back at me."

Wow. That was amazing English there Eva, are you sure you managed to pass prep all on your own? Honestly, you've only been speaking this language for your entire life. He's probably going to think I'm an idiot and hate me forever and never want to talk to me ever again and-

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I looked up as Hugo squeezed my hand, to see him watching me worriedly. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. "Just take deep breathes."

"I-I'm fine."

"You're shaking," he whispered. Shit. "And you're not breathing properly, that's not fine. This is not your fault, okay? It's Lily's fault and it's more my fault than yours anyway." How is this in any way his fault? "So try and take deep breaths, okay?"

I nodded shakily and managed to get my breathing under control, though my hands were still trembling slightly. Though they may have had something to do with the fact that Hugo kept stroking the back of my hand without realising it. It was a little distracting.

Okay, maybe a lot distracting.

Stop judging me.

"Uh, s-sorry about that.."

He smiled gently, "it's okay, Lily told me about the whole anxiety thing. Just please don't think this is your fault, okay?"

We stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, Hugo wrote notes while I tried to pay attention and not stare too obviously. I would write notes as a distraction but my right hand was… unavailable and I wasn't even going to attempt to write with my left hand. There's no point writing notes if you won't be able to read them later on.

I was still confused as to how Hugo thought this was his fault, Lily was the one who pulled the prank and I was the reason she did. He had nothing to do with this. I would ask him but last time I attempted to speak it didn't go too well so I was just going to stay silent for now.

Luckily, since we had missed most of the lesson, it went by pretty quickly. I attempt the whole talking thing again, except to thank Hugo for duplicating his notes for me. Which actually went pretty well, so you can all be proud of me.

After Charms we all had a free period before Dinner so we decided to go spend it in the Gryffindor common room. The room was mostly deserted, but the few people that were there immediately broke out into whispers and giggles. I was seriously started to regret agreeing with them on this idea.

Our time would have been better spent hiding from the rest of the world until a time when I was no longer magically attached to someone and could go back to being invisible.

Upon seeing everyone's reactions I tried to subtlety slow down and hide behind Hugo a little which would have worked excellently, except for one small detail. I forgot about the fact that Hugo is the most accident prone person in the history of the universe. Hopefully our children won't inherit that.

I mean, what? Who said that?

Ahem, moving on.

So Hugo turned around to see why I had stopped and well, I don't know exactly what happened here but the next thing I know he's on the ground, pulling me down with me. Ah, I've missed being dragged down into uncomfortable seating positions. I mean, this whole falling over this really doesn't hurt. At all. It was almost as embarrassing as the great hall this morning, but luckily there weren't nearly as many people.

Maybe the universe is starting to feel sorry for me.

You took your time.

Lily, being the lovely and kind person she is, didn't offer to help us up at all. No, she just laughed. I have the worst taste in friends in the history of the world. Honestly. "Okay, well I think I'll leave you too. You know, now that we've established that the whole 'not being friends' thing is all a big misunderstanding you probably have a lot of things to discuss."

She was going to leave me, alone, with Hugo Weasley. She can't be serious.

I glared at her, trying to tell her something along the lines of 'leave me and I'll murder you in your sleep' nonverbally. She just grinned.

I hate her.

"Stop being to mad! Think about it, it's a perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other."

"We could've done that without the whole 'having our hands suck together' thing, you know," Hugo muttered.

"Ah, but that just makes it even more perfect!" She glanced at me, "Eva can't suddenly get shy and run away." I glared at her. "What? You know it's true!" I hate the fact that she has a point. She winked at Hugo, "and you can share all kinds of stuff. You know, like stuff I've been telling you to since fourth year for examp-"

Hugo blushed and threw his shoe at her head, "you said you wouldn't mention that!"

Okay this whole fourth year incident is really starting to make me curious.

Was he the one that stole my entire honeydukes stash?

Nah, Lily would've stolen it back.

Lily smirked evilly and skipped away, laughing hysterically the whole way. We were still lying in a heap on the ground. This day is going to well. (In case you didn't notice I was being sarcastic)

(Except some things are nice)

(Like the fact that I get to hold Hugo's hand)

Wow that was really sad and pathetic. Please don't laugh at me.

Hugo finally seemed to notice that he had dragged me into a little bit of uncomfortable position and immediately started apologising. "Oh Merlin, I'm so, so sorry! I'll work on falling over less, I swear!"

I smiled shyly while he helped me up and gently lead me over to the couched in front of the fire. "I-it's okay. Not your f-fault."

He smiled sadly, "thanks, but it really is. This is all my fault, really."

Again with the blaming himself thing. Does that run in the family? "Uh, um. Can I, uh, ah-ask a question?"

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, which was not helping matters. "Yeah of course," he replied, turning on the seat to face me, "ask anything."

I glanced at his stupidly annoying, adorable face, before looking down again. Right, conversations, words, sentences. I can do this. "I was, uh, you know, um. It's just that, why do you k-keep saying, er, that?"

"Saying what?"

"You're fau-fault."

"Oh, that." He looked at me funny, as if he were trying to figure out if I was being serious. It was a little annoying. "I mean, isn't it kind of obvious?" I stared at him blankly. He blushed. Weird. "You know? Why she keeps trying to make you be my friend?"

Okay, is this meant to be making any sense at all to me? Am I just stupid? "…no?"

His eyes widened in shock and he looked at me as though I suddenly turned into an animal or something. I glanced down to make sure. Yeah, still human.

"You mean…" He paused for a moment, watching me carefully. I squirmed. "You don't know?"

Seriously, is it confuse Eva day? "Know, erm, what exactly?"

He suddenly looked really relieved. "Oh, you know."

This was starting to scare me a little. I tried to reply but my voice wasn't exactly cooperating, so I just shook my head.

He smiled shyly, "well you see, I've wanted to be your friend for a while and I thought you knew that? And that's why you didn't talk to me, cause, uh, you didn't want to be… friends?"

My eyes widened, was he being serious? Alice wasn't just giving me false hope when she told me he didn't think I was a complete freak? "So, you don't think I'm really weird?"

Whoops.

No, take that back. I was not meant to say that. Why? Why can't I seem to ever just say what I was planning on saying? This is so unfair!

Well, he certainly does now.

He looked confused, "why would I think that?"

Why must he be so nice? Can't he take asshole lessons from Malfoy? Then I would be over this whole crush a long time ago. Ah, think about how much simpler today would've been if that happened. I wouldn't want to murder my best friend, I wouldn't be embarrassing myself every five minutes. It would all be-

"Uh, Eva?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think you're weird, infactithinkyou'rereallyadorable." I blushed, did he just say what I think he did? He cleared his throat, "if that was about the whole shyness thing that doesn't bother me, you know? Like I don't mind if you don't talk that much. I mean it's probably rather annoying for you and all but I can talk enough for about 8 people so-"

"Er?"

"-really its fine. Unless you want me to shut up then that's fine too. You can just tell me to-"

As adorable as this rambling was I should probably stop him soon. "H-hu-"

"-shut up, I won't take offence or anything-"

Sighing in frustration, I waved my free hand in front of his face, finally getting him to stop talking. He took a deep breath, as though he hadn't stopped to breathe during that entire speech. I wouldn't be surprised. "Okay, I talk too much! I'll shut up. Sorry."

So now he thinks I don't like him talking. Great. I frantically shook my head, "Er, it's just. I-" This wasn't going to work. This whole talking thing just lead to way too many misunderstandings. I held up a finger.

"What?"

I sighed, "second."

"One second?" I nodded, "Oh! Right. Okay."

Finally. I reached into my bag and grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment. Yes I know I'm meant to use a quill during lessons but, pens are so much easier. I placed the parchment on my lap and carefully, as I couldn't write very neatly with my left hand, wrote out a message before showing him:

_Thank you. I don't think you talk too much. I am friends with Lily, remember?  
>Sorry, I just can't talk well around people I don't know.<em>

He read the note carefully, probably trying to understand my horrible hand writing. Then he smiled, "don't worry, you'll get to know me better and then it won't be as scary, right?" I nodded hesitantly. "Now, I think we should use this time without Lily very wisely. By planning our revenge."

"Bu-"

"I know, I know. You promised not to get made or get revenge or anything like that. You see, however, I made no such promise." I grinned, this was the best idea ever. "I was thinking we could trick Malfoy into giving her a love potion."

I stared at him in shock for a moment, then started laughing uncontrollably. This would be perfect. I quickly typed a message:

_How? Malfoy isn't stupid._

He smirked, "he's stupid enough to fall for my sister. We'll just steal Lily's drink bottle, put the potion in it, and then Rose will casually ask him if she can return it to Lily for her and BAM!"

_And Rose will definitely help?_

He rolled his eyes, "of course she will."

Perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: So. I haven't updated this story in over a year. Writers block? But seriously, I am so sorry! I had a lot going on and this was the last thing on my mind and i lost inspiration for any of my stories. But good news: I have started writing again again! **I updated I Feel Like A Stalker a few days ago** and **I'm planning the sequel to Art of not caring now! **It will center around Layla's struggle to deal with her sisters... uh.. craziness? i guess and her kinda becoming her own person instead of following Kayla all the time. And of course we will still hear about Hailee and Rose and Al. Promise. I will start writing it after i finish this story.

**Also leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
